User blog:EtherBot/Let's Talk: Channel Zero: No-End House PART THREE!
I've finally gotten around to watching the last episode of Channel Zero season 2 and now these are my thoughts now, on both this episode as well as the one between my last post and this new one. Yeah yeah spoilers don't get your sausage in a wrapper. Everything I Predicted Backpack guy dies, I predicted that. Thank you. As always, I can't stress how happy I am at predicting the role and backstory of DreamBoat '''down to even some smaller details, so I'm gonna mention this here too. To quote: ''"...I have my sights set on '''DreamBoat being some agent of the house and not a real person...I think he's gonna turn out to be somehow a threat and not a good guy....'' He's also the reason Margot even entered the house, bumping into her at a bar "coincidentally" and when asked how old he was later he says "I'm 20-something, okay?" which sounds like bad writing unless it's on purpose and meant to imply that he doesn't know how old he is other than his vague demographic... He also mentioned he forgets things intentionally, which is a good character growth moment for Margot given her hang up of guilt and being burdened by the past and all that, but for '''DreamBoat' that's a weird concept. He didn't just bury his early adolesence, he's actually intentionally forgotten it, to the point where he genuinely can't remember it anymore, which, sorry writers, isn't possible."'' I thought he'd be some kind of creation of the house instead of being the owner of its fan club, but I called the foreshadowing about "intentionally forgetting memories" that he drops as well what his schtick turned out to be. As soon as the mom explained how the dad took the pills to help with their money and it was like an almost noble thing I was immediantly like "yes so now the dad will do the noble sacrifices later alright" and he DID. So, yay for me. So moving on... ...I'm legitimately not sure exactly what the cold open of the show was supposed to be (?) The bit with Tracy running through the neighborhood and getting jumped by the guy who like, lights her arm on fire, and she's got "This isnt real" stratched on her arm. I'm not saying I can't guess what that's meant to symbolize or something, I mean literally, what's happening? When is this supposed to take place in the story exactly? Is this a dream? Is this a fake Tracy inside the house before the real Tracy ever even enters? Is this perhaps meant to have actually been a flash forward to something the viewer just wasn't privvy to? who's that GUY?? That bothers me a lot, because the guy with the beard that chases her isn't reference for the rest of the series and neither are the words scratched on her arm. It's very strange. I almost feel like this was a teaser they shot and then decided to splice into the show without context. Category:Blog posts